Beautiful Voice
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: South Park Elementary is hosting a singing competition and many want to compete. Before the event, 2 children heard singing and it's beautiful. Will they find out the ownership of the beautiful voices before the event? Rated T for some swearing.
1. Guitar Practice

**Beautiful Voice**

 **So far, I wrote 2 stories based on South Park. One is complete and the other is in progress. Time to widen my horizon of ideas and work on some new stories like this one.**

 **Imagine if it takes place after Season 21. Hmmm...I wonder whether it should literally be...**

 **Oh, I almost forgot, many songs and their references featured in the story. No ownership I swear.**

 **Chapter 1: Guitar Practice**

* * *

 **South Park Elementary...**

Recess time has arrived as the students are seen at the cafeteria having lunch together. On one table are the boys consisting of Cartman, Kyle, Stan, Butters, Clyde, Token, Tweek and Craig.

"So fellas, have you guys watched "Justice League?" Butters brought up a subject as all are in the discussion.

"Pretty decent I must but if ever they add Green Lantern and Shazam to the team, I would be soooo happy." said Craig.

"Not bad I should say, though I still think, "Wonder Woman" is the best DC Movie ever." said Kyle. "It was fucking badass!"

"I know right? All the deflecting of bullets and shield moves are epic!" Stan agreed as they continued on while Cartman just sulked to himself. He did not even touch his lunch.

Noticing his behaviour, "Dude, you look glum." Stan exclaimed. "Yeah, is it because of the break up that happened a month ago between you and Heidi Turner?"

Cartman flipped Kyle on purpose. "Fuck you Kahl! It's all your fault that it happened because of your ***damn shit between us!"

"WHAT? Listen fatass! She broke up with you and it has nothing to do with me!" Kyle argued back in anger. "You should realize you've abused it in your own ways to the point she realized that she was being manipulated by you and thus, she did what she has to do!"

"Go and suck my balls ***!" Cartman lunged at Kyle as they threw punches as some of the students stared at the fight but it lasted shortly as the other boys broke it up and at the same time, announcements were...uh, announced.

"Students of South Park Elementary. Here are today's announcements. First, a pair of boy's underpants with the name, Douglas Creavey written on the waistband of it was found on the hallway. Will the owner please drop by at the Principal's office to retrieve his article of clothing?"

Upon hearing that, Douglas (The kid with the light grey beanie) covered his face in embarrassment as his friends who are sitting with him roared with laughter and likewise, some of the students as the announcements continue on.

"Second, the South Park Dodgeball team is established. Anyone who wishes to join the team may sign up at the school gymnasium and last for not least, the school will be hosting a singing competition in a week's time. Anymore who wishes to join either solo, in pair or group may sign up at the auditorium. Auditions will be in 2 days. On the day of the competition, the winner or winners of it will win 1000 dollars. End of announcements."

Upon hearing the last part, some of the students went wild and made a mad dash leaving the cafeteria for the auditorium.

As for the boys, "Gah! A singing competition? A thousand dollars?! I gotta win this! Nyah!" Tweek exclaimed with a bit of twitching.

"Look at the bright side Tweek, let's sign up as a pair." Craig suggested.

"Yeah!" Tweek fist bump Craig as, "I could have sworn that was Scott Malkinson's voice." said Cartman.

"Oh yeah Eric. He was elected to read the school announcements recently. Isn't it cool?" said Butters.

"Shut the fuck up." Cartman snapped rudely as, "Wait, where the fuck is the poor kid, Kinny?"

"Wait...yeah, where is he anyway?" Kyle noticed.

"Don't know. But I've heard he found a scratch ticket and won a guitar from it. He started playing music and singing recently." said Clyde. "Not to mention that after school, he does it in private meaning, we don't know where he practices his guitar skills or stuff." Token added.

 **And after school...**

Yeah, kids going home while some stay to do homework or attend to some activities as at the main hall which is empty somehow, Kenny appeared. He's all alone and he has a guitar case with him.

"Mph Mmph Mph mph Mrmph. Mph Mmph Mphh Mrmmph Mrmmmph." (Translation: Looks like I'm all alone. Time for some guitar practice.)

He sat on the ground floor of the main hall beside the staircase that leads to the hallway, took out his guitar and played a song as he sang. And for some reason, whenever he wants to sing, he'll remove his hood and use his voice to do so without muffling.

 **At the same time...**

2 girls are hanging out sitting on a bench beside a room chatting which is by the main hall and below the ground floor.

"So Lola, I heard you signed up for the singing competition."

"Yes I did Jenny. With Henry Kline."

"Wait...what?" Jenny looked surprised as Lola did the explaining. "I could use a male partner to sing along with me. I have a few songs I want to sing for the competition and I needed a male partner to aid me in the singing. Not to mention the songs I planned to sing are like a boy and girl singing it together or something."

"Like in High School Musical and Camp Rock?" asked Jenny.

"Yes! Speaking of Camp Rock, I already planned to sing-"

Lola stopped suddenly as, "Earth to Lola, are you okay?"

"D-D-Did you hear that?" Lola asked.

"Hear what?" Jenny asked back.

"The singing." Lola replied and they heard it with some music played from a guitar.

 _Every time I think I'm closer to the heart_  
 _Of what it means to know just who I am_  
 _I think I've finally found a better place to start_  
 _But no one ever seems to understand_

 _I need to try to get to where you are_  
 _Could it be you're not that far_

Lola could feel her heartbeat beat faster not because of the song, but it's the singing voice.

 _You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
_

Jenny was amazed to hear the singing voice as it goes on.

 _Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say_  
 _Spending all my time, stuck in yesterday_  
 _Where you are is where I wanna be_  
 _Oh next to you_  
 _And you next to me_

 _Oh...I need to find you_

Lola melted into the singing voice feeling mesmerized from it.

 _You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

By the time it's done, "Who the hell was singing?" asked Jenny. "And where did it come from?" Lola added. They checked the ground floor below them but they see no one at all.

"I could have sworn we heard the singing from there." said Lola as it cuts to the hallway as Kenny is walking by with his guitar packed back in his case.

And back there, "You know something Jenny? I think I'm in love with the boy who has this beautiful voice. If only I can find out who he is." Lola stated as she started to dream about it.

"You sure about this? If the girls find out about your intention, they'll cut you out." Jenny warned her friend. "We're still not even with the boys ever since the internet troll incident."

"I know...it's just...the singing voice...is magnificent..." Lola then sighed as, "I don't know how long we'll be hating the boys all because of this."

"I also think so. But we have to keep it together. Okay?" Lola smiled at her best friend and they hugged each other. After that, "Okay, I got to go. I have choir practice starting soon. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah Jenny. See you." Lola watched as Jenny headed off as she sat on the bench and smiled. "Soon, I'll find the boy with the beautiful voice..." She thought.

 **And there you have it. I think reading Archangel RG91's stories sure influenced me to try out this ship.**

 **So, who's going to be in the singing competition? What kind of songs will be sung? And will Lola find the boy with the beautiful voice? Chapter 2 updating soon for this story will split into a few chapters.**


	2. Auditions

**Chapter 2: Auditions**

* * *

2 days later at the cafeteria, well we had a scene with the boys and now, the girls.

On the table, Wendy, Bebe, Red, Nichole, Isla, Theresa, Millie and Heidi are hanging out eating lunch and chatting.

"Oh my gosh Heidi, you lost a lot of weight!" Bebe exclaimed.

"Well...I started going to the gym with my dad. 3 times a week." Heidi replied.

"One month of exercising sure put you back in shape." said Wendy. "And finally, you broke up with that fat asshole for good!"

The girls cheered in agreement even Heidi who decided not to get anymore crap from Cartman since he used and manipulated her.

"Well girls, Red and I need to get ready." Bebe announced.

"Get ready for what?" asked Nichole.

"The auditions for the singing competition!" Bebe replied. "Me, Red and Sally signed up for it!"

"You're not the only one. Isla and I signed up for it too!" Theresa stated.

"Okay good luck with the auditions." said Red.

"Same goes for you guys." Isla wished them the best as Bebe and Red left.

 **So after school...**

A queue was formed outside the auditorium as students are excited to give it a shot in hoping to get into the competition. Some are going solo, others in pairs or groups of 3 to 5 people.

Inside the auditorium, PC Principal, Strong Woman and Mr Mackey are the judges and so far, Daniel Tanner and his friends consisting of Brimmy, Nate and Douglas had just finished their auditions.

"Okay thank you very much. Next!" PC Principal called out. Near the entrance, Miss Conduct was seen letting 3 girls in as outside, "Such a long queue." Sally whispered to Bebe and Red. "I see many who want to try their luck. I can see Kyle, Stan, Clyde, Token and Kevin in front of us and-"

"Is that Lola in front of us further from us?" Red noticed.

"Yeah...and she's with a boy! What the fuck?!" Bebe also noticed as Miss Conduct let a trio of students in.

 **Later...**

"How many auditions we went through?" asked PC Principal.

"Well...15 so far." Strong Woman replied.

"We still have some more to go. So we'll just check on them and then, post the results soon. M' kay?" said Mr Mackey. "And after that, plan how we will prepare for the competition. M' Kay?"

"Yes indeed." PC Principal agreed as he gave out an order. "Miss Conduct, bring in the next one!"

"M'alright!" She called out opening the door. "Finally, we're next!" Lola exclaimed as she and Henry made their way on stage.

On stage, both of them sang, "What I've Been Looking For." from the first High School Musical. After their audition, "Very decent." Strong Woman thought as, "Thank you very much. You may leave." PC Principal ordered as they left the stage.

Exiting, "Not bad Henry. You just need to do a little better." Lola told him. "Yeah...I guess..." Henry replied feeling unconfident for he was not the singing type but at least he has a decent voice.

Back inside, more auditions took place and now, the Goth Kids are giving it a shot. After that, "Yes! We're finally next!" Stan cheered as he, Kyle, Token, Clyde and Kevin entered the auditorium heading to the stage.

And once they're ready, they sang "As long as you love me" from Backstreet Boys and they even applied basic dance moves. Each of them at least sung a portion of the lyrics solo but they also sang some of the lyrics together.

After that, PC Principal, Strong Woman and Mr Mackey are greatly impressed. "Yes! Something tells me we're gonna make it in!" Clyde cheered quietly to the group as they left the auditorium beaming in excitement and confidence.

After that, Bebe and her group went in and on stage, they sang "Fireworks." from Katy Perry. Then after a few auditions from other students, Theresa and Isla are next and they sang "Blank Space" from Taylor Swift.

Soon enough, "Okay...all 30 auditions cleared." said Strong Woman as she arranged the papers.

"That's right. Now we need to decide on the final results. M' Kay?" said Mr Mackey.

"Alright then. Let's not waste time and get this done by the end of the day." said PC Principal as they began discussing on the auditions.

 **Outside...**

Now that the auditions are over, Lola is now seen hanging out with Jenny at their lockers since theirs are beside each other when Bebe, Red, Sally and several girls consisting of Allie, Meagan, Nelly, Millie and Esther approached them.

"Lola Winston. What is the meaning of this?" Bebe spoke up first.

They turned to see the grils with frowns on their faces. "Yeah, why are you hanging out with Henry Kline?" asked Red.

"Look, I can explain-"

"Shut the fuck up! You forgot that us girls are still not even with the boys?!" Sally stated. Jenny was surprised by this as Lola tried to defend herself. "I know what you're thinking but trust me, this is temporary. Once it's over, then I'll be back with you guys and ditch him away." Lola explained.

The other girls stared at her for a moment. "How can we trust you?" asked Nelly still glaring at her.

"Yeah! What if you leave us for him?" added Meagan. Not wanting a rift to spark, Jenny defended Lola. "Alright that's enough! I'll keep an eye on Lola and make sure she keeps her word. If this is temporary. then I shall see to it that it is. But if she breaks her word, I'll just leave her to you guys."

The girls looked at each other for a moment. Then, "Fine Jenny. We'll leave it to you." said Red as the girls left believing Jenny's words.

After that, "Thanks Jenny." Lola thanked her best friend.

"You're welcome." Jenny replied as she also stated. "Gee, maybe you're right. It's been way too long that we're like this. If only it can end..."

"And if only I can find the boy with the beautiful voice." Lola added still recalling the lyrics she heard 2 days ago and they're still in her head as she hummed to it.

"Well, I guess you can't stop thinking of it right?" Jenny assumed.

"Too good it is. Too beautiful it is..." Lola added with description as she sighed dreamily.

Then, "I wonder when will the audition results be out?" asked Jenny.

"Tomorrow. A notice at the door of the auditorium has the date of it." Lola explained.

"Looks like we'll find out who's going to be in the competition because, you know that they say, many are called-"

"But few are chosen." finished Lola as they shared a laugh and decided to leave the school since it's over.

 **So the auditions took place with students trying it out hoping to get in and the results will be posted tomorrow in school. Who's going to be selected for the competition? Will the girls continue to remain at unstable terms with the boys? How will things go between Jenny and Lola? Next chapter coming soon...**


	3. Results and Rehearsals

**Chapter 3: Results and Rehearsals**

* * *

 **The next day...**

Students are seen gathering outside the principal's office for a notice has been placed. Already, Jenny and Lola noticed the crowd and they can see more excited students head there.

"Let me guess, the results for the singing competition?" Jenny guessed.

"You said it. I'll check to see if I got in." Lola went alone and Jenny just waited. Soon enough, she returned beaming in happiness.

"I don't need to ask for I know what that means." said Jenny.

"You bet! I am so going to win the singing competition!" Lola cheered.

"Don't get ahead of yourself just yet." Jenny reminded her as back at the crowd, some are elated that they're in but others were disappointed.

"Oh shit. I never got in..." A boy exclaimed.

"Man, this suck!" Another who's with 2 others for they're in a group exclaimed.

"It's not fair! I sang so well yet I did not get it?!" A girl exclaimed in disappointment.

While the commotion is ongoing, Stan, Kyle, Token, Kevin and Clyde are reading the notice as they're in the front.

"Yup. I see our names on the 5th row." Kevin noticed.

"I knew we'll get in! Hell yeah!" Clyde cheered.

"What else is on the notice?" Token asked as they took a closer look with the other students. "Whoa! It's going to be a formal event. All students attending it will have to dress formally. For those competing, we just need to suit up for our performance and later on, suit up formally. It sounded like a date night with the singing competition merged together into a formal event.

"And let's see who else is in besides us.." Kyle read through. "Bebe and her group got in, the Kord Kellies got in, the Supersonics got in, Tweek and Craig even got in...

...

...

...

"What the fuck?! Cartman got in?!"

All gasped upon hearing the name. The boys then left quickly.

 **Meanwhile...**

Cartman is arranging his locker when they showed up. "How the fuck did you get in?!" Kyle demanded to know.

"What the fuck are you talking about stupid ***?" Cartman asked as he got his books.

"The singing competition. You never told us you're in." Stan explained.

"Ah...yeah right assholes. Was last in line and I did try it out." Cartman replied now remembering it.

"You asshole! I bet you bribed PC Principal to let you qualify!" Kyle accused him as, "You don't believe me Kahl. Ask PC Principal about it then."

Cartman then flipped him as, "FUCK YOU!" Kyle tried to lunge at him again but Clyde and Kevin grabbed his arms to stop him.

"Whoa dudes! You already pissed each other off few days ago." Token reasoned with them. "And if Cartman did qualify, we can't do anything against it since he fairly auditioned for it."

Upon hearing that, "Well, good luck winning it fatass!" Kyle called out as already, Cartman's walking off.

 **Later...**

Time skip to the part where school's over as it cuts to the library where Kenny is alone sitting around a table reading his history book but somehow, he's reading a playboy magazine hidden in the book.

"Sup dude." He looked to his right to see Clyde.

"Mph Mmf!" Kenny greeted. (Translation: Hey Clyde!)

Clyde sat beside as he took out his math homework and started working on it while Kenny continued his sneaky reading or more like staring.

At the same time, Jenny and Lola entered the library. "All the tables are full." Jenny noticed. "Hmmm...we may have to share with another student. Like...

...

...

...

"Over there?" Lola pointed at the one where Kenny and Clyde are sitting. "Are you sure about this?" asked Jenny.

"What other choice do we have?" Lola replied.

"Well...hope none of the girls see us with them." Jenny accepted as they headed to the table.

As Kenny and Clyde continued with their own things, "Excuse us, can we sit here?" They looked up and are surprised to see the girls. They looked at each other for a moment. "Mmmm...Mmf Mph!" Kenny replied. (Translation: Uh or Mmmm...okay!)

Surprised by Kenny's answer, Jenny sat opposite Clyde and Lola sat opposite Kenny as they took out their homework which is also math and started working on it.

15 minutes later, Kenny decided to break the silence.

"Mph Mmph Mmph Mph Mmmph Mmpph?" (Translation: So what's going on lately?)

"Dude, you never heard there's a singing competition?" Clyde asked him.

"Mmmm...Mphh?" Kenny replied. (Uh...nope?)

"Oh come on dude! This singing competition is in 4 days and the winner or winners win $1000 dollars!" Clyde explained. "Hell if you ask me, I'm entering in with the other dudes."

"Wait, you got in?" asked Jenny as she and Lola stopped what they're doing as the 4 of them are now in a new conversation.

"Yeah. Me, Kyle, Stan, Kevin and Token got in and we're planning to sing boy band songs from either Backstreet Boys or Westlife." said Clyde.

"Oh my gosh! I love these boy bands! Their songs are amazing to hear!" Jenny exclaimed.

"I know right? I listen to them when I do my homework at my house! Pretty relaxing." said Clyde.

"Same thing!" Jenny exclaimed as they started chatting about them. While they're doing that, "Mph Mmph, Mph Mph Mmmpph Mrmmph Mrmph Mph Mrm Mpph Mrph Mmph Mmpph Mph Mrmph? (Translation: So Lola, are you competing in the singing competition?)

"Well...yes. I did qualify. Me and Henry Kline." Lola replied.

"Mrmmph!" Kenny exclaimed. (Translation: Niceeee...)

"Oh, I got to go. We got a rehearsal at the music room. See you." Lola packed her stuff and left the library as, "Did she say, rehearsal?" asked Clyde.

"Mmf. Mmph Mph Mrph Mph?" asked Kenny. (Translation: Yeah. Why do you ask?)

Clyde looked at the time in his phone. "**** shit! I'm late! See you guys tomorrow!" Clyde packed his stuff and dashed out of the library. "Nothing much to do now, I'll just go home. See you tomorrow." Jenny packed up and left and as for Kenny, he continued reading his playboy magazine under his history book enjoying the obscene pictures.

 **Later...**

At the music room, Lola and Henry are working on their rehearsal. They practiced on the singing, memorized the lyrics and plan on how their performance should be executed on stage.

After 30 minutes, "Alright. That wraps things up!" Lola declared. "Not bad Henry. You just need to improve your tone and pitch on the singing and don't forget to memorize the lyrics."

"Yeah...sure..." Henry complied as he packed up and left. Lola decided to leave too but first wanted to do something as she went to the piano and sat down.

 **Outside...**

Kenny is seen walking by the hallway. "Mrph Mrmph Mph Mmph Mrmmph Mrph Mrmmph. Mph Mrph Mrph Mmmph! Woo-hoo!" (Translaton: That was a good magazine. So many boobs! Woo-hoo!) As he passed by the music room, he heard the sound of someone playing the piano...

...

...

...

And singing through it. Kenny was stunned from it as he heard the lyrics from it.

 _Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark_  
 _To dream about a life where you're the shining star_  
 _Even though it seems, l_ _ike it's too far away_  
 _I have to believe in myself, i_ _t's the only way_

Kenny was speechless for he appeared to be mesmerized by not the piano music but the singing voice.

 _This is the real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me_

Upon hearing that, Kenny started to feel something in himself and in his heart.

 _Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be..._

...  
...

 _This is me_

It now had ended as Kenny's heart beat faster and his body felt warm from the singing. Imminently, he dashed out of the school as from the music room, Lola came out and headed home.

 **Meanwhile...**

At Stan's house, he, Kyle, Token, Clyde and Kevin are looking at song sheets that are printed out. "Thanks to Kyle who did the printing, we need to choose a song to sing it out at the singing competition." Stan briefed the group. All the guys got the message as they started looking through.

"We should sing, 'Quit playing games with my heart' from BackStreet Boys again." Clyde suggested.

"Not bad but we sang a song from the same boy band already." Stan replied as they checked through. "Use a One direction song like, 'Story of my life'." Kyle suggested.

"No way dude! Let's try 'If I let you go' from Westlife." Kevin suggested.

"Wait...that's perfect!" Stan pointed out. "Dude. You got the perfect song for us!" Kevin was surprised by this. "Whoa...I did not expect that..." He thought as, "Okay! Let's get started! The singing competition is in 4 days and it's all we need to sing and memorize the lyrics and plan our performance! Let's win this!" Stan encouraged his friends as they cheered and began their rehearsal.

Now they are not the only ones rehearsing. In Craig's house, he and Tweek are working on theirs' as Tweek played the piano and Craig worked on his singing.

In Bebe's house, she, Red and Sally are listening to some pop songs until one of them appears to be catchy in their ears so they picked the song and started to plan their performance.

So those who got in for the singing competition had gotten started on their practice and rehearsal so far. 4 days till the competition. It's going to be full of songs and dance depending on what kind of performance the participants will give.

 **Later...**

That night at Kenny's house, he's all alone in his room preparing to get some shuteye and is in deep thought. "Mph Mrph Mrph Mph Mph Mrmmph. Mrh Mrph Mrph Mrmp Mrmp...Mph Mph Mrh Mrh's Mrmmpphh Mrmph. Mph Mrp?" (Translation: I wonder about today. The singing I heard...it was a girl's beautiful voice. But who?)

He couldn't help but remember the lyrics and how beautiful the voice is. "Mrmph Mrph, Mpph Mrh Mph Mph Mph Mrmmh, Mrmh Mpph Mph Mrmh Mrh Mph Mrp Mrh Mrph Mrmphh Mrmh Mrph Mph Mrrh. Woo-hoo!" (Translation: Maybe soon, if I hear that voice again, I'll find out who that cute girl is and maybe hook up with her. Woo-hoo!)

Kenny sure couldn't wait to find out whose beautiful voice belongs to since he knows it's a girl's voice as he took off his orange parka and is now only wearing his white underwear because he sleeps with it only.

As he went to bed, he smiled to himself over what he heard today and fell asleep soon after.

 **So in the first chapter, Lola heard a singing voice from a guy and she fell in love with it hoping to find out whose voice belongs to. And now in this chapter, Kenny heard a singing voice from a girl and he loved it hoping to find out who the voice belongs to.**

 **So, will they find out who's voice is it? And how will the singing competition go? Find out in the next chapter for the event will arrive through it!**


	4. The Competition (Part 1)

**Chapter 4: The Competition (Part 1)**

* * *

The day has arrived.

In South Park Elementary, students in their formal attire are arriving at the school. Boys wearing neat tuxes and girls wearing beautiful dresses.

In the gymnasium, some are seated on the bleachers while others went to help themselves to some refreshments that were set up for this event at the left side of the gymnasium.

A large stage has been built already in front of the bleachers and inside at the backstage, those performing are getting ready.

"Fix my tux Craig!" Tweek had difficulty as Craig fixed his tie. "Okay Tweek. It's done."

"Phew! Glad we wore them for our performance and for this event." Tweek exclaimed as behind them, Bebe, Red and Sally are fixing themselves in front of some large mirror and they're wearing identical red dresses.

Near them, Stan, Kyle, Token, Clyde and Kevin are fixing their attires. All 5 of them are wearing jeans, T-shirts, jackets, socks and shoes.

"Dudes. I look like some disco dude breakdancing." Clyde exclaimed as he did a dance move.

"We're so gonna rock this competition!" Stan cheered when suddenly, "Dudes, is that Cartman?" Kyle noticed. The boys did notice him. He's at the right side of the backstage looking at some song sheet and strumming his guitar a few times. Plus, he's wearing a tux

"**** shit. It looks like he came prepared for this." said Token. "Now I've seen everything. Cartman isn't kidding when he got into this." said Kyle.

"I wonder what's he gonna sing?" Stan wondered. "Beats me." said Kevin.

 **Outside...**

As the kids waited, Kenny showed up wearing a nice suit as he fixed his tie and blazer. He mostly wears his orange parka which covers almost his face but for this event, he just reveals his face.

"I gotta thank Stan for buying me this suit." He stated. "He purchased it and sent it to my house for delivery. So I'll thank him in person."

He went to the stage and there, Jason and Francis are guarding the way in. Both of them are wearing black suits like those from the secret service "Competing?" Francis asked.

"Just wanna pay someone a visit for a few minutes?" Kenny replied.

They looked at each other for a moment.

"You have 5 minutes. Make it count." Jason reminded him as he and Francis stepped aside. Pleased, Kenny entered the backstage.

There, he looked around when he saw Lola talking on the phone and Jenny is with her. "***...Lola looks cute in that green dress..." Kenny thought and then, he heard something.

"YOU WHAT?!" Lola shouted through her phone.

"I'm sorry Lola. It's...It's...It's just I can't do it!" The voice of Henry Kline spoke through. "I don't feel like it...I don't feel so confident and...singing is not my type! Sorry but I'm sitting this one out!"

The call ended and Lola was furious. "FUCK!" She cursed in rage as Jenny comforted her. "Don't worry. Let's find a replacement and-"

"It's too late for that Jenny. I'll have to go solo for this one." Lola replied.

Nearby, Kenny continued listening when, "Hey dude!"

"Clyde! What's up! Man you look so dope." Kenny commented on his attire. "I know. But we also brought along our best suits for later." Clyde replied as he noticed Jenny and Lola. "What's going on with them?" He asked.

"Lola's partner sat the contest out." Kenny replied. "She's gonna go solo therefore."

"Why don't you be her partner? Ever since you won the guitar from the lottery, you've been practicing and singing like a pro." Clyde suggested.

"Naw, I'm still a beginner. I mean, I had the guitar for only 3 weeks and I'm still working on my skill." Kenny replied when the girls noticed them. "Hey guys." Jenny greeted. "Wow Clyde, you sure are ready for some hip hop dance moves."

"Thanks. Let me show you some." Clyde did a bit of breakdance. "Cool." Jenny exclaimed as beside them. "You ready for the competition?" Kenny asked Lola.

"Uh...yeah! I'm so ready to win this!" Lola replied regaining herself.

"Alright. All the best and I like your dress." Kenny commented as Lola turned red a bit upon hearing the compliment about her formal attire as, "I gotta go. I only have 5 minutes to hang out and, Clyde, thank Stan on behalf of me thanks to this suit."

"No problem dude." Clyde replied as beside them, "Well, nice chatting with you. See you later Lola." Jenny stated as she and Kenny left the backstage.

 **Outside...**

"You think Lola's gonna do good?" Kenny asked Jenny.

"I hope so. Even though..."

"What?" Kenny asked noticing Jenny's worried face. "Let's just say her partner quit the competition leaving Lola to do this solo. But I'm very unsure about it. I even asked her to look for a replacement but she insisted on doing this herself." Jenny explained. "It's not going to make any sense for her."

"I see." Kenny understood the situation. "Well, the only thing Lola can do is hope for a miracle. I can even hope for it."

"I guess it's possible for the tables to turn around." said Jenny as they headed to the bleachers.

 **There...**

Kenny sat by the aisle and beside David at the centre while Jenny sat at the front between Wendy and Nichole.

Then onstage, "Welcome to the S-S-South Park Singing Com-Com-Competition!" All silenced themselves as the host and his assistant on the stage continued on. "I'm your host. Jimmy Valmer and th-th-this is my ass-ass-assistant, Timothy Burch!"

"TIMMIIHH! LIVIN A LIE!"

"Yes. So here in this com-com-competition, 10 per-per-performances will take place. The one w-w-with the most out-out-outstanding performance will win the competition! But b-b-before we be-be-beg-beg-begin, let's meet our ju-ju-judges. The Jonas Brothers!"

"TIMMIIHH!"

All gasped upon hearing that as the door opened and those sitting by the aisle near the door all took glance.

3 young, handsome men entered the gymnasium as some of the girls started screaming excitedly as they went onstage and shook hands with Jimmy one by one. After that, Joe Jonas took the mike and, "Hey everyone. First of all, I wanna thank the school for inviting me and my brothers to be the judges for this competition. Now, to those who are singing, all the best. And to the entire audience, have fun!"

The crowd cheered as some of the girls screamed some more as the Jonas Brothers sat down at some table where they'll judge the competition.

"And now, let the c-c-com-com-com-compe-compe-competition begin!" Jimmy announced as loud applause echoed through the entire gymnasium. Even the Jonas Brothers joined the applause as after a minute, silence.

"Now for our f-f-first performance, we have a r-r-rock band called, Hardcore to p-p-perform the song, "Smells Like Teen Spirit.". Let's give the band a round of applause!" Jimmy announced as clapping took place and the curtains were drawn.

On stage, the band consisting of Daniel Tanner who's the lead bassist, Brimmy and Nate are also bassists and Douglas is the drummer as he tapped his drumsticks onto each other as the band began their performance.

 **Backstage...**

Although Lola made the choice to go solo, she however felt depressed. Without her male partner, the performance is ruined. Nearby, "What's wrong Lola?" She looked up to see Sally as Bebe and Red approached her. "Sounds like you're not ready to sing. Maybe you should throw in the towel for this one." Bebe suggested smirking.

"Shut up bitch." Lola replied receiving a glare from Bebe. "See? This is what happens if you associate with a boy. We knew you'll suffer from this." said Red as the girls were called to get ready for they are next to sing.

 **On stage right after the curtains are closed...**

"A d-d-decent performance. Wasn't it Timmy?"

"TIMMIIHH!"

"Good. Next, we have 3 b-b-beautiful girls with th-th-the song, "Blank Space." From Taylor Swift. Performance T-T-Time!" Jimmy announced as the curtains were drawn revealing Bebe, Red and Sally all striking a pose and holding microphones and ready to sing as the music for the song is being played.

Bebe:

 _Nice to meet you, where you been?_  
 _I could show you incredible things_  
 _Magic, madness, heaven sin_  
 _Saw you there and I thought_  
 _Oh my God, look at that face_  
 _You look like my next mistake_  
 _Love's a game, want to play?_

After singing her part, she and Red switch places with Red now standing in the centre.

Red:

 _New money, suit and tie_  
 _I can read you like a magazine_  
 _Ain't it funny, rumors, lie_  
 _And I know you heard about me_  
 _So hey, let's be friends_  
 _I'm dying to see how this one ends_  
 _Grab your passport and my hand_

Sally then stepped up standing beside Red as she made her move.

Sally: _I can make the bad guys good for a weekend_

After that, the 3 girls stood together side by side on stage singing the chorus together.

 _So it's gonna be forever_  
 _Or it's gonna go down in flames_  
 _You can tell me when it's over_  
 _If the high was worth the pain_  
 _Got a long list of ex-lovers_  
 _They'll tell you I'm insane_  
 _'Cause you know I love the players_  
 _And you love the game_

 _'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
But I've got a blank space baby  
And I'll write your name_

After that, they stepped back away as Sally

Sally:

 _Cherry lips, crystal skies_  
 _I could show you incredible things_  
 _Stolen kisses, pretty lies_  
 _You're the king baby I'm your Queen_  
 _Find out what you want_  
 _Be that girl for a month_  
 _Wait the worst is yet to come, oh no_

Sally then switched with Red as she continued from the previous lyrics

Red:

 _Screaming, crying, perfect storm  
I can make all the tables turn  
Rose gardens filled with thorns  
Keep you second guessing like  
"Oh my God, who is she?"  
I get drunk on jealousy  
But you'll come back each time you leave_

Then, Bebe stepped up standing beside Red as she made her move.

Bebe: _'Cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream_

And just like just now, the 3 girls stood together side by side on stage singing the chorus together

 _So it's gonna be forever_  
 _Or it's gonna go down in flames_  
 _You can tell me when it's over_  
 _If the high was worth the pain_  
 _Got a long list of ex-lovers_  
 _They'll tell you I'm insane_  
 _'Cause you know I love the players_  
 _And you love the game_

 _'Cause we're young and we're reckless_  
 _We'll take this way too far_  
 _It'll leave you breathless_  
 _Or with a nasty scar_  
 _Got a long list of ex-lovers_  
 _They'll tell you I'm insane_  
 _But I've got a blank space baby_  
 _And I'll write your name_

And after that, individual lines of lyrics

Bebe:

Red:

Sally:

Bebe, Red and Sally:

Okay, back to chorus.

 _So it's gonna be forever_  
 _Or it's gonna go down in flames_  
 _You can tell me when it's over_  
 _If the high was worth the pain_  
 _Got a long list of ex-lovers_  
 _They'll tell you I'm insane_  
 _'Cause you know I love the players_  
 _And you love the game_

 _'Cause we're young and we're reckless_  
 _We'll take this way too far_  
 _It'll leave you breathless_  
 _Or with a nasty scar_  
 _Got a long list of ex-lovers_  
 _They'll tell you I'm insane_  
 _But I've got a blank space baby_  
 _And I'll write your name_

And they did a sexy pose to end their performance which received tremendous applause from the audience especially the girls.

After they took a bow, they headed backstage beaming in excitement.

"That was fun!" Sally cheered.

"We're so gonna own the competition!" said Red.

"Oh yeah. We will." said Bebe as they cheered and laughed together while further away from them, Lola watched and sighed. "I am so dead. How will I do this?" She thought with her confidence being drained off.

 **And then...**

2 performances done and after that, Nathan and Mimsy were next as they sang, "Fuck the Police" from the NWA but their performance is terrible because Mimsy sang the wrong lyrics which apparently was a extreme sexist offense to all the girls as they glared at the boys and even the Jonas Brothers threw soda cans at them.

As a result, they did terrible and Nathan ended up slapping Mimsy's and saying the common catchphrase at him repeatedly.

After that, the goth kids went next as they performed as a band. Their song which is somehow similar to the one they sang in the talent show (And it's at that, Erection Day episode) except the talent show in their song is replaced by the singing competition.

After that, "Okay...that was too g-g-gothic." said Jimmy. "But still, g-g-good performance."

"TIMMIIHH!"

"Right! N-N-Next, is sur-sur-surprisingly a certain person going s-s-solo to sing a breakup s-s-song which must not be n-n-named somehow. Let's g-g-give it up f-f-for Eric Cartman!" Jimmy announced.

The entire audience gasped in shock and awe. No, not awe, but somehow it made everyone cannot believe their ears as the curtains rose revealing Cartman sitting on a stool with his guitar on his hands and with a microphone on a stand right in front of him.

From the backstage on the left side, "What song is fatass is going to sing anyway?" Kyle wondered.

"And I wonder how he'll fare in this competition." Stan thought.

And on the right side, "I can't believe this asshole is doing this." whispered Theresa.

"But for what purpose?" Isla whispered back as they stared at him.

Now on stage, Cartman began his performance as he strummed his guitar and sang out the song that is related to break ups.

 _For all the times that you rain on my parade_  
 _And all the clubs you get in using my name_  
 _You think you broke my heart, oh girl for goodness sake_  
 _You think I'm crying, on my own well I ain't_

 _And I didn't wanna write a song 'cause I didn't want anyone thinking I still care_  
 _I don't but, you still hit my phone up_  
 _And baby I be movin' on and I think you should be somethin'_  
 _I don't wanna hold back, maybe you should know that_  
 _My mama don't like you and she likes everyone_  
 _And I never like to admit that I was wrong_  
 _And I've been so caught up in my job, didn't see what's going on_  
 _And now I know, I'm better sleeping on my own_

 _'Cause if you like the way you look that much_  
 _Oh baby you should go and love yourself_  
 _And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to somethin'_  
 _You should go and love yourself_

 _But when you told me that you hated my friends_  
 _The only problem was with you and not them_  
 _And every time you told me my opinion was wrong_  
 _And tried to make me forget where I came from_

 _And I didn't wanna write a song cause I didn't want anyone thinking I still care_  
 _I don't but, you still hit my phone up_  
 _And baby I be movin' on and I think you should be somethin'_  
 _I don't wanna hold back, maybe you should know that_  
 _My mama don't like you and she likes everyone_  
 _And I never like to admit that I was wrong_  
 _And I've been so caught up in my job, didn't see what's going on_  
 _And now I know, I'm better sleeping on my own_

 _'Cause if you like the way you look that much_  
 _Oh baby you should go and love yourself_  
 _And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to somethin'_  
 _You should go and love yourself_

 _For all the times you made me feel small_  
 _I fell in love, now I feel nothin' at all_  
 _I never felt so low when I was vulnerable_  
 _Was I a fool to let you break down my walls?_

 _'Cause if you like the way you look that much_  
 _Oh baby you should go and love yourself_  
 _And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to somethin'_  
 _You should go and love yourself_  
 _'Cause if you like the way you look that much_  
 _Oh baby you should go and love yourself_  
 _And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to somethin'_  
 _You should go and love yourself_

After that, Cartman who now had tears in his eyes stood up and bowed down to the stunned and speechless audience.

Only the Jonas Brothers applauded somehow and then, "I can't believe this cunt..." Wendy thought as she looked at Heidi who's just looking down. "You okay?" She asked.

"I...I guess." Heidi replied. "I guess he's finally done with his lament."

Wendy watched as Cartman wiped his tears and left the stage. "He definitely is done with the breakup."

 **And I am done with the first part of the competition in which I dunno if I should write out the full performances of all the competitors or just some of them in order to get things done. Oh well, I'll just plan and decide.**

 **And now that I'm back from my holiday, I'm try to finish this story asap while working on the next chapter in the California story. Chapter 5 coming soon...**


	5. The Competition (Part 2)

**Chapter 5: The Competition (Part 2)**

* * *

So far, the first 5 performances took place and now at the backstage right after Cartman's unexpected performance, the other boys went to see him as Cartman is keeping his guitar.

"Dude. You entered the singing competition just to get over this break up?" asked Stan.

"Uh...yeah! Well look at me now, I got it off my chest! No more whining like an asshole! No more bawling like a cunt! And no more wailing like an immature jewish boy like Kyle and a black asshole like Token!" Cartman declared.

"Oh ***..." Token groaned.

"Fuck you fatass!" Kyle shouted.

"Well look at the bright side guys, the old Cartman's back. Racist, insane and mentally unstable enough to plot his own desires." Kevin pointed out. "It's also like as if he wants to join the dark side-"

"Enough with the Star Wars dude. I think it's time." Stan finished the whole conversation.

 **After some time on stage...**

"Can you be-be-believe it Timmy? An r-r-rock band kn-kn-known as the Khord Kellies because of their first names which are the same and it's an all girl's band?"

"TIMMIIHH!"

"And that is w-w-why, the trio put up a spec-spec-spectacular show!" Jimmy stated but realized something. "I m-m-mean...performance! S-S-Sorry...my bad."

"TIMMIHH..." Timmy just sighed while saying it.

"Oh well. N-N-Next, 5 awe-awe-awesome boys shall do 2 th-th-things! Breakdance and Singing!"

And the curtains rose but the spotlights are off. "So dark." Kenny thought. No wonder the entire gymnasium is dark because most of the lights are off probably. (Similar setting to the episode where Jimmy hosted some award show on comedy I guess)

Then, "I guess they're too cowardly to show up." Nelly whispered to Meagan. "I bet they chicken out." She replied back supportively as they smirked.

That's when a soundtrack is being played surprising everyone and then, a spotlight is turned on revealing Stan standing on stage at the centre with a microphone set worn on his right ear.

Stan:

 _Day after day_  
 _Time passed away_  
 _And I just can't get you out of my mind_

Then, the spotlight was off and on again revealing Kyle.

Kyle:

 _Nobody knows, I hide it inside  
I keep on searching but I just can't find_

And it happened again and this time, Token made his appearance.

Token:

 _The courage to show to let you know  
I've never felt love like this before_

Same thing as Clyde took his turn:

Clyde:

 _And once again I'm thinking about_

And finally, the spotlight switched off and on as Kevin is the last to do his part.

Kevin:

 _Taking the easy way out_

At that moment, 4 more spotlights turned on revealing the other 4 boys as they started to do some basic breakdance moves while singing.

 _But if I let you go, I will never know_  
 _What my life would be holding you close to me_  
 _Will I ever see you smiling back at me?_ (Clyde: _oh yeah_ )  
 _How will I know if I let you go?_

All were amazed as the lights are off and the spotlight revealed Stan again.

Stan:

 _Night after night I hear myself say  
Why don't this feeling just fade away_

And then, the same thing happened just now as Kyle appeared.

Kyle:

 _There's no one like you_ (Clyde: no one like you)  
 _You speak to my heart_ (Kevin: speak to my heart)  
 _It's such a shame we're worlds apart_

(In the first line of lyrics right after Kyle sings it, the spotlight revealed Clyde who added in his lyrics and that goes the same for Kevin at the second line of the lyrics)

And after his turn, Token's turn.

Token:

I'm too shy to ask, I'm too proud to lose  
But sooner or later I gotta choose

And now, he switched with Clyde.

Clyde:

 _And once again I'm thinking about_

Last for not least, Kevin.

Kevin:

 _Taking the easy way out_

And once again, all 5 boys made their appearance with some more breakdancing and singing.

 _But if I let you go, I will never know  
_ _What my life would be holding you close to me_  
 _Will I ever see you smiling back at me?_ (Clyde: _oh yeah_ )  
 _How will I know if I let you go?_

The soundtrack plays on as the boys did some flare dance move and then, a one-hand freeze dance move. Then, they did some spinning dance move spinning to position as Token spun to the centre and stopped as the other boys continued spinning by his position diagonally.

Token: _If I let you go...ooooh baby_

After that, Token did a short windmill as the other boys stopped spinning as Stan and Kyle who are in the front moonwalked back while Clyde and Kevin moonwalked to the front for they're switching positions as Token's windmill became a backspin and then, he stood up to finish up.

Token: _Ooooooooohhhhh..._

Clyde: _Once again I'm thinking about..._

Kevin: _Taking the easy way out.._

Then, the boys became hyped and breakdanced with more cool moves while singing

 _But if I let you go I will never know_ (During that, Stan sung a long, Yeah to go along with it like a flow)  
 _What my life would be holding you close to me_ (Kyle: _Close to me_ )  
 _Will I ever see you smiling back at me?_ (Clyde: _oh yeah_ )  
 _How will I know..._

Kyle: _If I let you go?_

But if I let you go I will never know

And then, the boys did more breakdancing and after that, posed for the finishing.

Will I ever see you smiling back at me ? (oh yeah)  
How will I know if I let you go?

All were stunned as the boys posed for the ending of their performance...

...

...

...

...

...

Then, loud applause took place.

Well, from the boys only. Most girls just rolled their eyes or shook their heads.

Yeah, most of them as it cuts to Wendy, Nichole and Jenny clapping and smiling gleefully. From the stage, Stan, Token and Clyde noticed them and they smiled.

But at the same time, the 3 girls received glares from the other girls as many stared at them. "Tough crowd." Heidi thought. "Is this going to go on all the way?"

 **And so...**

So for Stan and his group, the Jonas Brothers enjoyed it. "Man, Westlife was cool boy band." said Joe. "Yeah. I listen to their songs whenever I go for a jog in the park." said Nick. "Cool bro." Kevin complimented.

And the competition goes on as the 9th performance is a duet consisting of none other that Theresa and Isla as they performed, "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton. Isla played the piano while Theresa did the singing. They received tremendous applause from the audience. Excellent performance.

And 9th, Tweek and Craig performed, "Angel with a Shotgun" from the Cab. Both of them used electric guitars and they rocked! They slid on the floor and jumped in the air with their electric musical instruments as they sang out the lyrics! They even didn't rip their tuxes.

As a result, "Oh my ***! We did it! They love us!" Tweek exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh yeah. 1000 bucks. Here we come." said Craig as they left the stage because all those who finished their performance would head backstage, pack up and join the audience by sitting at the front rows. Those not in formal attire need to change to formal and it cuts to the scene where Stan, Kyle, Token, Clyde and Kevin are now in their formal suits.

 **Backstage...**

"I'm the last now." Lola thought. She clenched her fists in worry. "What if I make a mistake in the lyrics? What if I suddenly get stage fright? I'm so worried about all this and it's all because...

...

...

...

"I still need a singing partner! But nothing came to me...what will I do?" Lola started to tear up when, "TIMMIIHH!"

Wiping her tears off swiftly, she saw Timmy waiting for her. "Y-Yeah! I'll be ready!" She called out regaining her cheerfulness.

 **And onstage...**

Timmy wheeled to Jimmy nodding at her.

"Ready she is..." Jimmy thought. "Okay ev-ev-everyone! The f-f-final performance will be-be-begin! Let's give a round of ap-ap-applause to Lola Winston as she will be s-s-singing, 'This is Me!'

All cheered even the Jonas Brothers. "Yo guys. Is this familiar?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah! Joe sang it with that girl during the filming of the movie." Nick stated.

"I'll never forget that." agreed Joe as the brothers hi-5 each other.

 **At the bleachers...**

"I hope Lola's ready for this..." Jenny thought as at the same time, "This should be interesting..." Kenny thought. "I wonder what miracle will happen during her performance..."

 **On stage...**

The soundtrack is being played as the curtains rose. From the right side, Lola looked at the audience, took a deep breath, held the microphone and walked onto the stage as she began.

 _I've always been the kind of girl_  
 _That hid my face_  
 _So afraid to tell the world_  
 _What I've got to say_

Lola started slow and unsure but started to build up confidence as she turned her back on the audience first

 _But I had this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm going to let it show  
It's time...  
To let you know..._

(At the audience, Jenny is concerned for her best friend)

 _To let you know..._

Then, Lola turned to face the audience as she sang and danced about a bit.

 _This is the real, this is me_  
 _I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_  
 _Gonna let the light..._

...

...

...

 _Shine on me!_

(During that part, Kenny's eyes widen as he looked at Lola silently and with his mouth open)

 _Now I found  
Who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be..._

...

...

...

 _This is me_

"That voice..." Kenny thought. He then thought of something else in which he even recalled about it before. The next thing it happened, he quietly sneaked out as back on stage...

 _Do you know what it's like_  
 _To feel so in the dark_  
 _To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star_  
 _Even though it seems_  
 _Like it's too far away_  
 _I have to believe in myself_  
 _It's the only way_

Lola then danced around some more as she sang on.

 _This is the real, this is me_  
 _I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_  
 _Gonna let the light..._

...

...

...

 _Shine on me!_

 _Now I found  
Who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be..._

...

...

...

 _This is me!_

And after singing chorus, Lola struck a pose as all are amazed. As it goes on...

...

...

...

Unknown person with a male, singing voice:

 _You're the voice I hear inside my head_  
 _The reason that I'm singing_

During that part, Lola gasped upon hearing that as she looked to her left to see a figure holding a mike coming out to meet her as the singing goes.

Kenny:

 _I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

"That voice..." Lola thought and was speechless upon recognizing it as she got ready to face Kenny.

At the same time, the audience was gasped and are in great shock especially most of the girls and some boys.

"Oh my ***! Is that Kenny!?" Stan exclaimed.

"**** shit! It is him..." Kyle exclaimed as at the judges' table. "It's really just like during the filming..." Joe thought as his eyes started to become teary as he held his hand onto his mouth.

 **And back onstage...**

Kenny (Walking towards Lola):

 _You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me_

Kenny and Lola:

 _I need to find you  
I gotta find you..._

At last, they stood at the centre of the stage facing each other for second. Then...

Lola: _This is the real, this is me!_

Kenny and Lola:

 _I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_  
 _Gonna let the light_...

...

...

...

 _SHINE ON ME!_ (Lola sang the 'me' a bit longer)

 _Now I found who I am_  
 _There's no way to hold it in_  
 _No more hiding who I want to be_ (Lola: _Yeah!_ )

Lola: _This is meeeeeeeeee..._ (Sings that word long all the way until Kenny sings the first line of his lyrics)

Then, all of the sudden in front of the flabbergasted audience, they held onto each others' hand as they sang on with cheerfulness and elation

Kenny:

 _You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
 _You're the voice I hear inside my head__ (Lola: _This is meeeeeeee!_ )  
The _ _reason that I'm singing__ (Lola: _Yeaaaaaaaaaah!_ )

Kenny and Lola:

 _Now I found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is meeeeeeeeeeeee..._

By the time their performance is over, both stared at each others' eyes with smiles.

As for the audience, they were silent for a moment...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Instantly, the loudest applause was ever heard in this school!

"Fuck. He's still a poor kid." Cartman thought with a frown and he's the only one not cheering or applauding until Kyle and Stan shoved him on his sides.

"I knew this dude's got the kick!" Clyde thought.

"Amazing! I so enjoyed it!" Jenny thought.

Yup, all the boys and girls enjoyed it. Even the Jonas Brothers as Joe cried a bit while applauding.

 **After that...**

The 2 of them are alone at the backstage. "Kenny, I...I...I don't know what to say..."

"I know Lola. I heard a voice. A beautiful voice. So marvellous and charming to hear. I fell in love with it. I never knew who it was..."

"Once I heard a voice. Perfect to my ears. I fell in love with it. I also never who it was..."

"Until now." Both said it in unison. Then, they stared at each other and blushed when, "Dude!"

Clyde and Jenny showed up. "Dude. You sure sang it out!" Clyde exclaimed as he fist bump Kenny. "You were so amazing out there Lola! And it gets even better with Kenny's entrance!" said Jenny.

"Wow. I guess a miracle did happen." Lola replied. "And omg, why are you holding hands with Clyde?"

That drew their attention as Clyde and Jenny looked at their hands and blushed letting go. Kenny and Lola laughed at them as the group went back to the bleachers.

 **Soon enough...**

The Jonas are on stage as they had made their decision. Nick gave Jimmy an envelope containing the results and after that, "And now, the m-m-moment you all hav-hav-have been waiting for."

All were focused on who will win the competition.

"It's gonna be us!" Kyle thought.

"Fuck all these pansies! Tweek and I will own this one!" Craig thought.

"First prize is all ours!" Bebe thought.

"The w-w-winner for the South Park S-S-Singing Competition goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(Yeah it's gonna take a long time because Jimmy is opening the envelope slowly as all watched in concern. The ones who performed are having sweaty palms, beads of perspiration and clenched fists)

Once Jimmy took out a piece of paper, "The w-w-winner of the South P-P-Park Singing Competition g-g-goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"The duet who performed and sang the song, 'This is Me!'. Kenny McCormick and Lola Winston!"

"Hey! That's m-m-my line!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Sorry man. You took too long so I may need to help you speed things up." said Jason as his brothers brought out a gold trophy and another envelope which contains the prize money.

It was a surprise as all cheered for Kenny and Lola as they walked together onto the stage as Joe handed them the trophy and the envelope. Using one hand from their own to hold onto each of the prizes, Kenny and Lola faced the cheering audience as they smiled at each other.

"Shit. We lost." Bebe thought but still, she cheered for Lola.

"Oh crap..." Kevin thought upon realizing that his group did not win.

"Well it's just a dumb competition." Craig thought secretly flipping at the winners.

On stage, "Thank you." Lola whispered to Kenny as she winked at him.

"You're welcome." Kenny whispered back as they looked at the front to see Francis prepare his camera. Knowing what that means, Kenny and Lola smiled for the camera.

"CLICK!"

Nice photo.

 **Some competition! So much fun! Woo-hoo!**

 **Alright back to business. The story is not over yet. This chapter is second last. The last one will be updated soon.**


	6. Things had changed

**Chapter 6: Things had changed**

* * *

Kenny's POV:

 _This competition is something. I never thought I can win it with the girl who has the beautiful voice I heard in the past. Our performance had amazed every boy and girl to the point that something...something has impacted them._

 _I don't know why and how it happened in an unexpected twist but it's been a week since the competition and today, I noticed one thing in this school..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Things had changed._

 **So at the school...**

It began with Daniel Tanner walking down the hallway when suddenly, Annie Knitts who was standing beside the lockers went up behind in which he turned around and was surprised to see her. She handed him a note and he unfolded it to see these words.

 _I'm sorry_

He looked surprised and stared at Annie who then grabbed him for a hug. He was speechless for a moment but soon enough, he melted into it.

At another locker area, Kevin Stoley is fixing his stuff when someone tapped him. He looked behind to see Red as she handed him a note. After reading it, he gasped and looked at Red who then started to cry as she clung onto him for a hug. Kevin never expected that as he silently comforted Red.

At the hallway, some girls are seen giving the same note to the boys they broke up before. They read it and are speechless after that as it cuts to the next scene where more girls are approaching the boys they broke up with the same notes.

But there are some changes in some of the former couples. Like for instance, Clyde is in the library looking at a message his former girlfriend sent to him. Instead of accepting it, he deleted it as he looked to his right at the sight of Jenny as they smiled. They stood up, held hands and left the library.

Oh yes, not just the 4th grade, every child in the other grades had seen the change and they're doing it.

Now let's continue on as Token is all alone shooting hoops with basketballs when Nichole appeared behind him. He turned around to see her as she handed him a note. He read it for a moment and then, smiled at his girl. The 2 of them then reconciled and shared a warm hug feeling happiness for each other.

In the boy's restroom, 2 boys (the same ones from the Skankhunt episode) looked at the notes their girls gave them. They smiled and hi-5 each other in happiness of the restoration.

Outside at the playground, Kyle is sitting on the swings alone looking at something as in front of him, Louis and Kelly Pinkerton Tinfurter are passing by chatting with each other and Louis even had his girl's note on his hand.

Kyle smiled as he's looking at the class photo. In it is the whole class and then, Eric Cartman reappeared in the photo somehow. As Kyle continued looking, he heard the sound of someone sitting on a swing beside him. He looked to his left to see Bebe. Kyle was surprised at first because he remembered Bebe had a boyfriend before and she broke up with him during the internet troll incident.

As they stood up and faced each other, Bebe took out a note and gave it to Kyle. Kyle unfolded the paper to read it.

 _I could start afresh with you. What do you say?_

Kyle gasped for a moment. He then looked at Bebe who just smiled with a red blush. Kyle even felt it on his face. Then, he felt shy and raised his hand out to her. She smiled and held his hand and now, they're together.

Finally in the hallway, Stan was walking by shocked to see broken couples being restored. Some are hugging each other tightly, others are walking and chatting together and some are in tears.

As Stan continued walking, he looked to see Wendy standing in front of him smiling. She handed him a note and it read:

 _This is a new beginning Stan. I sure wanted to get started with you._ (Okay I think this may be a terrible note or something...)

Stan could not believe his eyes as he smiled back at Wendy and the next thing it happened, both of them grabbed each other and started becoming lovely dovely in front of all the students.

The only one who's not involved in this change is Cartman. Yeah, he just looked around with a glare and, "Screw this. I'm going home!" He thought as he went to play truancy. He's back in his old self in hating, ripping off, racism, scheming, wickedness and many more.

As for Heidi, she's just glad she's no longer with him. Her friends had already welcomed her back to their popular girl clique.

 **Later on after school...**

Kenny's POV:

 _Now that is what I've never expected. It wasn't short-lived I guess this whole thing started out terrible but ended forgivingly well._

 _But that's not the case. The prize money me and my girl won, let's just say we've used it first for something special and then, the remaining is split between us. Yeah, we're so attached thanks to our singing voices._

 _Speaking of the special, its time to unveil it._

 **And so...**

In an empty room in the school, the door opened and the lights are turned on. At the door, Kenny, Lola, Clyde and Jenny entered the new room.

"Whoa...it looks like a music and dance studio combined!" Clyde exclaimed.

"That's right! This recording studio will be for the Performing Arts Club. Abbreviation: PAC."

"Man!" Jenny finished his sentence as Lola laughed. "I remember that video game! Interactive and adventurous!"

"So let me get this straight, you and your chick used some of the prize money to establish this club?" Clyde asked.

"Yup! An empty room where it took a week to be refurnished into this epic studio!" said Kenny.

"And what dos this club do?" Jenny asked.

"A lot of stuff like singing, various dancing, rapping, beatboxing and various musical practices on instruments." Lola explained. "That also explains why the floor is designed to be a dance floor."

"Whoa...sounds awesome! I wanna join!" said Clyde.

"Count me in!" Jenny supported the idea.

"Great! How about we get started with a song that reminds us of the start of something new." Kenny suggested.

"Now that you've mentioned it, One, I remember hearing it on the first movie in the first high school musical movie and two, I've seen lots of restoration. I feel so happy that it's finally over." Jenny recalled.

"But not all. You and I were different based on relationship status. And now, we're something." Clyde stated as he placed his arm around Jenny at the back as she blushed. Kenny and Lola snickered from this.

"Alright guys. Let's get onto the stage and begin." Kenny instructed as all went to work.

The studio is a unique place. On their right is a stage smaller than the one in the auditorium and around are musical instruments and there's a sound console and a VCR with a tripod stand at the far left on the upper corner.

Kenny is seen preparing it while the rest got onstage. Once it's ready, Kenny opened up a laptop and went to a file containing sound tracks. He soon found one and got it ready and connected the laptop to a remote control linking both devices.

Once ready, he went onstage standing beside Clyde as the boys are on the left and the girls are on the right. A mike on a stand is in front of them and once ready, Kenny who has the control behind his back initiated it.

The music from the soundtrack filled the studio as the 4 of them began the performance with the VCR recording it. (And a small change or 2 in the lyrics)

Kenny:

 _Living in my own world...  
Didn't understand..._

Clyde:

 _That anything can happen...  
When you take a chance..._

After a few seconds...

Lola:

 _I never believed in...  
What I couldn't see..._

Jenny:

 _I never opened up my heart_ (Clyde: _Ohhh..._ ) _  
To all the possibilities_

All:

 _I know, that something has changed_  
 _Never felt this way_  
 _And right here, today_

 _This could be the start, of something new  
It feels so right to be here with you, ohhh...  
And now, looking in your eyes _(Literally, they're looking at each other in their eyes)  
 _I feel in my heart_ (Clyde: _I feel in my heart_ )  
 _The start of something new_  
(Kenny: _Ohhh, yeah_ )

Kenny:

 _Now who'd have ever thought that, mmm..._

Clyde:

 _We'd all be here tonight?_ (Jenny: _Oh..._ )

Jenny:

 _Yeah, and the world looks so much brighter_ (Clyde: _Brighter, brighter_ )

Lola:

 _Oh, with you by my side_ (Kenny: _Byyy my side_ )

All:

 _I know, that something has changed_  
 _Never felt this way  
We know it for real_

 _This could be the start, of something new  
It feels so right to be here with you, ohhh...  
And now, looking in your eyes_  
 _I feel in my heart_  
 _The start of something new_

Kenny and Clyde:

 _I never knew that it could happen, 'til it happened to me_  
 _Ohhh...yeaaah..._

Lola and Jenny:

 _I didn't know it before  
 _ _but now it's easy to see...ohhh...___

All:

 _It's the start of something new  
It feels so right to be here with you, ohhh...  
And now, looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart_

 _That it's the start of something new_  
 _It feels so right_ (Kenny: _so right_ ) to be here with you, oh  
And now, looking in your eyes (Kenny: Looking in your eyes)

 _I feel in my heart_ (Clyde: _Feel in my heart_ )  
 _The start of something new_ (Boys: _The start of something new_ )  
 _The start of something new..._

The soundtrack ended, Kenny stopped the recording with the controller behind his back, used it again to work on something with the VCR and, "WOOHOO!" All 4 students jumped off the stage up in the air for joy as a photo was taken of all 4 best friends.

THE END

 **Whew! Finally got the story finished! And I guess, it can be my way of how the past can be ended for good to pave a way for all to head to their future.**


End file.
